The Only Exception
by edwardsparklez
Summary: A "gothic" girl meets and falls dangerously in love with a bloodthirsty vampire. This is her.. story.
1. INTRODUCTION PLEASE READ BEFOREHAND

my name is paige-marie williams. (williams like hayley williams frum paramore tho i not related to her.) i am 17 years old.

i have long black hair to the smallof my back, parted in the middle. i have hazel eyes. i am short, only 5 feet tall and very thin and weight 98 pounds. i am very pale but not ugly-pale i am pretty-pale like snow white cause shes pretty. i am very prettty with full lips n i have long eyelashes. my face is like megan fox. i like to wear lipstick. even tho my boobs are small theyre nice boobz and i am very pretty. lots of boys like me but i am waiting for da one..

i am moved to forkz, washington...my mom's new husband wus a cereal killer and shyt so she wanted me to go far away and live with my real dad. lol jk he wus a minor league baseball playa and he had to travel a lot~

anywayz, my mom stayed home wit me but i knew she h8d to be away frum him so i went to move wit my dad in forkz washington. i loved my mom she was kool for a prep, even. so i packed up all my stuff, lotz of cactuses to remember where i used to live in ARiZONA. it was hawt there.. a lil too hot and too much sun. i am very pale and da sun burns me an shyt so i dunt like to go in da outside much. i am gothic too.

~********DIS IS MY STORY~~~~****


	2. Chapter 1

today was like the first day of the rest of my life here in forkz.

today i wear dark red lipstick with my long black hair up in a mezzy ponytale. i wearing a black turtleneck sweater n black leggingz with thigh high lace-up combat bootz. i am wearing llotz of silver rings of skullz and upside down crosses. i like to follow goth fashion because i am not a poser.

i stepped out of my dad's copp car and helped him lug all my shyt into the house. i had all my clothes n shyt in big black suitcases shaped like coffins. it said my name in blooody red letters. PAIGE-MARIE WILLIAMS. my mom got dem for me for da trip here.

we took them too my room and laid them on my floor with a loud THUD THUD THUD. it was sadistic and heavy. i look at the room. it wuz a good start. the walls were blood red n with black pentagrams n upside down crosses painted in the walls. i wus in goth heaven. my dad wus not aprep. he was heavy medal. he listend to metal bands like nickleback n three doors down n matallica. but he knew how to handle a goth. goth n heavy metal can live in unison. my mom n dad divorced because he was too diffrent then her. in high school my mom wuz not a prep she was medal too and thats when her and my dad met and marrie dbut then she changed into a prep and they got a divorce when i was a baby. i still love them both though. but yea h anyway this room was sick and i wus so happy.

"hay thanks, charlie- I MEAN DAD." i said somberly. (charlie was his name i called him dat at home wit my mom but never to his feces)

"ya welc." he said in a cryptic tone.

BEEP BEEP. a horn went off outside.

"wat the f*ck is all dat noize." i shouted mad.

"no pege, it is a surprize gift for u." he calmed.

"oh ok." i said as we made our way out of the room.

we went outside and there was a native american prep in a wheelchair. standing next to him was a heavy metal native american boy with long black hairz and an acdc shirt.

"oh paige look how u hav grown." said the prep in the chair. "i am billy black. u remember me plz?" he said lightheartedly.

i did remmeber him.

"billy. omfg it been so long. how you?" i exclaimed.

"IM good. you remember my son, jacob black?" he asked as he gestured towards da heavy metal boy. the boy smiled. even tho he wasnt gothic and he was just hevy metal he was still kinda beautiful. i gasped but not outloud only my heart gasped.

"hay jake." i said keepying my cool.

"hey paige, how goes it." he asked.

"good." i said with a smile.

i noticed billy black and charlie pretending to box n playfight in da background like lil kids.

"they are bff? my dad is metal n your dad is a prep but they are bff in perfect eharmony.." i say.

"yes. my dad may look like a prep but he likes heavy metal too. like u2, nickleback, n daughtry. he jusss doesnt dress da part." jacob blacks shook his head."i like to dress accordingly music is evverthng." he muttered.

"yea, i like goth music. as u can see." i said as i presented myself.

billy black and charlie (my dad) were done f*cking around and came back.

"u 2 hittin it off." they ask in unison.

"lol." we laugh.

"look paigey, look here is your gift." he put his hand on a big orange pickup truck that had dents all over it and was all dirty it was so ugly like all the filthy ugliest things in all of satan's creations. my jaw dropped.

"this...is...my...gift?" i say in shock.

...TOBECONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2

"ya. dis is your gift. u like." asked charlie with a secretive look.

my jaw wuz still down. i couldnt drive dis PREP TRUCK. this prep truck was for PREPPY HICKS. a black tear rolled down my cheek. it felt like the world was crashing down on me. i began to cry tears of black and blood and sweat until my dad grabbed my hands.

"o no, paggey i'mso sorry sweetie. i just tricked you, look." he exclaimed.

charlie walked over to the disgusting truck and pulled off the intricate sheet of the beat up orange pickup. THEN IT APPEARED~

A black pickup truck with red pentagrams on the front and sides.

it was...beautiful.

I cried. "this is my gift." i screamed happy as a pig in shit.

"yes." jacob, billy, and my father said in unison.

"holy goth god this is wonderful. thnx dad srsly.." i said about to open the door of the car.

"HEY PAIGEY LET ME SHOW U SOMETHIN IN DA CAR. I FIXED IT UP MYSELF U KNOW!." jacob called after me and followed.

we laughed and laughed happy. but when i opened the door i hit jacob right in his own body with it.

"OMFGJACOBIMSOSORRYOMG." i exclaimed as blood poured out of his forehead and knees. i could feel my eyes well with bloody tears.

"dont worry paige. us blacks are fast healers, it's in our GENES." billy black giggled like a sharp-toothed schoolgirl.

"yea paige it okay." jacob smiled at me. he was missing a tooth.

we climbed into the truck.

"this is bad ass." i say. "i can drive you to school, friend." i say.

"no i dont go to school i dropped out and got my G E D so i can chillax in the reservation all day and pop back 40's with my fellow G E D graduates, quil and embry. they are my friends." jacob grilled.

"oh.. woulda been nice to least known one person who was go to forkz high wit me..." i sigh, wishing i could pop back 40's all day.

"yea.." jacob sighed. "ok bye. g2g back to da rezz with my dad and pop back some 40's. i'll see you around, paige." he smiled, his tooth was back. i guess the black family do heal quickly... he also had stopped bleeding so i was like, wtf jacob black only i didn't say it out loud i only said it in my own head.

charlie and i said bye to the blacks and i went inside to cook charlie some din din. i coooked him frozen chicken and some microwave vegetables cuz i didnt feel like cooking i was depressed.

i went into my room without eating. i cried a little while and listened to MCR and slit my wrists a bit. i listened to GHOST OF YOU.. the song was so beautiful it was my favorite to listen to while i am sad and deadly...

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

...I sniffled and started to feel better. i wiped my nose. my boogers on my sleeve were black so it was okay it blended in with my sleeve. i wrapped my woundz in a ace bandage and i go to bed. i wuz not excitd for my first day at forkz high school...


	4. Chapter 3

i got dressed for school in the morn.

i let my black hair flow down. my part was in da middle. i put on light red lipstick. i put light red lipstick instead of dark so that people could see i didnt even conform to other goths who wear the same dark red lipstick ever day. i put on a sheer black crop top with a black bra underneath and high waisted blck shorts. i wore my black doc marten boots. i wore silver rings of skulls and upside down crosses. i like to follow goth fashion because i am not a poser.

i looked hot. i looked like a trendy hot goth and it was hot. but i was still depressed that i waas having to start a new school.

i ate breakfast with my father and we spoke a little big before i got my big black purse with silver studs on it (because i follwo goth fashion and i am not a poser who wears backpacks) and headed towardz da door.

"wait." said dad.

"wut." i asked.

"have a good day. rock on." he said.

"thanks dad." i say.

i got in my pick up truck and blasted paramore on my way to forkz high...

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

...i arrived at school. there were so many preps...i was sick.

"nice car." a heavy metal boy say.

"thanks." i mumble... cause i knew he was jokin cause his ugly prep gf wuz laughing when he say dat. i wanted to cry black tears.

i was LOST. I walkin around lookin at my map. soconfuzed. den an asian emo goth came up to me. the emo goth had an emo asian haircut and black irises of his own eyes. he was very trendy and followed gotth fashion. too.

"hey. iim eric. im da eyez AND da earz of this place. u must be da new girl PAIGE MERY WILLIAMS. Chief williams' daughter. if u eva need something ask me.." eric says.

"wow thnx.. i am so lost." i say as he looks over my schedule and walks me to class.

"i will help. ur class is gym n it is this way." he says walking me to class.

we get there and we go our seperate ways. wow i cant believe i already made a cool goth friend.

here is da lowdown on me and sports. im not good at them. i am clumsy and not coordinated at all. so me in gym is like oil and water if u know what i mean, my friendz.

in gym we is playing volleyball and i so didnt know what to do. the prepz kept trying to hit me with the ball but i keep movin. THEN I FINALLY HIT DA BALL BUT IT GOES ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE GYM AND HITS AN EMO GOTHIC BOY... he had the typical emo front sweep and choppy hair. his eyes were light blue and eyeliner was smudged poorly around them. that meant he didnt conform. he was cute but i was looking for da one... and U KNOW when u meet da one..

"OMFGIMSOSORRYOMG" I say as he walks to me.

"oh that is okay. ur SO hot new girl paige. my name is mike newton. we are friends now will you go to prom with me?" mike says.

i was bewildered and missed his entire sentence. "lol wut." i say.

a pretty goth with long blue hair annd thick eyeliner came over. she was thin and short but not as thin and short as me.

"wow sum spike she hav right? n im not talking bout a spike collar from hot topic either! LOLZ" she says.

"WOW. JESSICA. NOT FUNNY. U POSER NO ONE BUYZ THEIR GOTH CLOTHES AT HOT TOPIC ANYMORE TRENDY GOTHZ DONT DO THAT WE ONLY BUY BAND SHIRTS FROM HOT TOPIX LKE FALL OUT BOYS SLIPKNOTS AND MCR." mike groans. jessica obviously turned poser goth to try and get mike to like her. i could see through her like a fucking window what the fuck. but she was nice i am not conform to other goths so i am nice. i am my own person so i accept jessica.

"i sorry.." says jessica.

"well, this is cheif's daughter. she from ARiZONA." mike replies.

"wow. arent goths from arizona sposed to wear a lot more face makeup to make them pale because they are tan?" says jessica. actually she asks this but im too lazy to go back and fix it.

"lol i guess that is why they kick me out. i have perfect skin. no pimples no nothing so i dont even get tan even i dont even need to wear face makeup i am perfect skin actually." i say.

"LOL." we laugh happily except not me i laughed fake because i am soo depressed.

we went back to our idiot baby volleyball games and i was dying for this class to be over.


	5. Chapter 4

classes go by. it is time for lunch. mike walks me to da cafeteria. i see jessica, another gothic asian girl, and eric sitting down and talking. mike walks me to da table and we all sit together.

"look guyz meet my new friend paige." mike says with flirty lips.

i cringe inside but not outside.

"o u mean, my friend paige mike.. i know her first." eric says.

"o, o yeah?" mike says delicious.

"NO MY GIRL" the heavy metal boy who made fun of my truck earlier kisses my mouth and runs away. then mike chases him through the cafeteria. everyone laughs but me and jessica.

"WOW THEY LIKE BIG BABIES RITE?" she says with her jealous mouth.

lunch was going smoothly. i was beginning to like my new friends. i wuz introduced to da azn girl goth, named angela. she wasnt pale but u could still tell she was a goth emo. she has medium length black hair braided in two pig tales. she had glasses but wuz still pretty. she was an average goth. we got alongz vary well. but then.. i saw these... beautiful peoples walking outside.

"who they." i ask jessica.

"the cullens. they're ALL HIPSTERS. and also, all live with mr. cullen their adoptiv dad.. whihch is weird cause they're like.. all coupled up..dating.. together?" jessicas mind wandered. "kinda gross."

"NONE OF THEM ARE RELATED YOU FUCKING IDIOT." angela says to jessica.

"anyways, those two who just walked in? the thin, tall girl who could probably be a model with the black short hair and vintage jumper is alice cullen. with her, is her boyfriend and stepbrother? jasper hale. yes, he always looks like he's constipated or has a sword, twenty bowling ballz, a camel, and three severed toez all up his own ass. look at his hip hair. he's such a fucking hipster. he must WANT to die in urban outfitter hell..." jessica grumbled.

alice almost danced to the table. wtf i was thinking why iz this "hipster" so coordinated and seemingly perfect? omg is she thinner then me? she has to be at least 5'10" she's beautiful omg im so fucking depressed. maybe if i was a hipster i'd be beautiful.. i though then erased from my mind. I WILL CUT MYSELF FOR THINKING THAT LATER.

"oh look, here are the next two. the perfect, thin blonde in the scarf drowning herself in denim is Rosalie Hale. its sad she can pull off those denim skinny jeans n dat denim jacket covered in hipster things. look at her oxford shoes, what a fucking hipster, right? oh look, and it's her BOYFRIEND and "step brother"... emmett cullen. look at him, i can't believe he's wearing those glasses without a prescription. WHAT A FUCKING HIPSTER. he lookz like bill cosby in that sweater." jessica scowled.

"uh, he looks like an american apparel model.. uhyuckwtf." angela said wit her tounge stickig out.

again. the thought flashed through my mind.

HIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSTERRRR.  
>BEAUTIFUL. I COULD BE BEAUTIFUL.<p>

I gasped inside from the tought. I WILL CUT MYSELF MORE FOR THINKING THIS AGAIN. these beautiful boys were both taken by their NOT blood related sisters. oh the humanity me thinking i could find DA ONE~ in a HIPSTER. do hipsterz even like MUSIC?~ thye were like da goth version of a prep. i was so confused... so curious.

then.

someone else walked in.

my heart stopped beating. i almoss die.

i had to know.

who he. whos he. whos he.

"jessica." i whisper.

"wut." she say.

"who dat one..." i whisper, looking at the last hipster to walk in. and he was...alone. without a girl.

jessica looks up at him and back at me. "dat one is...EDWARD CULLEN..."

...TOBECONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 5

"edward cullen.." i mumble. he walks to the table to sit with his "brothers and sisters". we lock eyes and i look away. his hair... it was wild like porkypine or like bob dylan's (hez a metal singer my dad likez). he was wearing foreign hipster clothez. he was perfection. he looked like a marble statue but alive and it didn't have a shell on in place of where his penis should be... it was just in his pants, not visible to meh. his jawline was perfect. everything was perfect.

he looked just like robert pattinson.

i turn around and look at him again, then turn around. so beatutiful he was.

"dnt even try. no girl is good enough for dat hipster. plus, since when do gothz like hipsters? srsly? stay with ur OWN KIND..." jessica grumbled. "dont even try it."

"i wasnt.." i lied. engulfed in thoughts about having sex with edward cullen.

WHOA WHOA WHOA. Here comez an inner battle again. I AM WAITING FOR DA ONE! da one guy dat i can marry and be with forever... what am i doing? gosh.

this inner battle went on and on until the bell rang for the next class. eric walked me. it was.. biolegy. i greeted the teacher at the door and he walked me in. he was writing something on my he did this,i felt my hair blowing nd turn and saw da fan. i shivered. iscanned da classroom nd dats when i saw him.

edward cukken. he wus holding his nose and looked like he was aboutto vomit. i turned n looked at da fan again. den at the teacher. he wus done.

"k u can sit in da emptry seat 2 back from my teacher desk." he said.

of course dat seat wus next to edward cullen.

i shuffled to da seat and sat down. edward moved his seat as far away from mine as he could. it mademe wantto cry tearz of blood. i look at him again. he wus staring at me like he wanted to kill me dead. his eyes were black as fuck and it wass sooo hot and i was so depressed. i smelled my hairs. no way. i smell like angelz. i dont smell. i smelled my armpit. dat smelled like angelz too.

den it hit me. da most beautiful boy in da world hated me cause i was gothic.

the class seemed neverending. ever so often i look at edvard cullen nd he still stare at me wit his hipster eyez like he want me to dye.. FINALLY DA BELL RUNG N CLASS WAS OVA N SHIT, edward burst outof his chair and ran out da room.

"holy shit." i mumbbled to myself as black tearz of pain and sorrow crawled down my cheekz. i wiped my eyez and gathered up my shit to leave.

"hey." mike newton say. "u had 2 sit next to creepy hispter hitler.. u ok?"

"yea. g2g." i say depressed. he not know i was crying bcuz i wiped my tears.


	7. Chapter 6

finally the end of the day. i made my way to da general office to hand in my slipz n shit bout my first day paperworks. i walk in n of course guess who is in there.

edward culken.

"i need my biology class changed ASAP plz plz put me anywhere but DAT CLASS." he hipstered at the swooning front desk woman who was obv in love with him. wat an old pervert lady, amirite?

"im sorry, hunny, u know i would but ALL da classes are full. there is no where to put you." she told edward as he peered ova his shoulder and saw me.

"I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT THEN." he growled full of hipster angst. he sped past me and through da door. i stood there looking like a complete moron poser. i was soooo depressed.

i ran out of da school and drove home, crying tears of blood and darkness.

"ay." say charlie as i walk in.

"not now dad." i say depressed.

"wut wrong bad day at first day of school." he asked concerned.

"idk dad just let me start dinner. plz." i grumble.

"k..." he says and goes to do wuteva.

my mind runs mad. hipster. wut. exactly... is a hipster? i think about it. i wonder what came over my mind in the cafeteria when i first laid eyes on da cullenz.

i wus depressed about edward hating me.

i wus depressed about not knowing wut hipster was.

i wus depressed about knowing being a goth... no..

i cooked dinner for my father. i put it on the table and went to my own room.

i couldn't eat food even.

i was so confused and sad. i had to listen to music. i had to slit my own wrists rite now.

Forget about the dirty looks

The photographs your boyfriend took

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay

I'm okay!

I'm okay, now

(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me

Because I'm telling you the truth

I mean this, I'm okay!

(Trust Me)

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

Well, I'm not okay

I'm not o-fucking-kay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

(Okay)

...gerard way wus rite. i am not okay.

dat night i tossed n turned in bed. tearz of blood and glory slid down my teeth.

why couldnt i stop thinking bout edward caullen.


End file.
